Destiny Quest: Over the Distance
Story The evert in Destiny Quest: Over the Distance, in between The Haze Trilogy and the Afterlife in the NMA Timeline. This is also after two months after Day Z strike in Yeager. After the evert of Icy Steven and Vegus, Stockgil were revived with a newly reborn fairy named Starla. After knowing each other for awhile, Starla and Stockgil moved to Yeager and have a child known as Hope Anarchy. The two raise Hope in Yeager in fear of Anti-Steven chasing after the two. Stockny Gat later stay in Yeager after he married Shaundi. Once Day Z happen, Stockgil become born-again when the magic shockwave restore from of his body. Unknown Lester, fully restore and renamed Doctor Don Lester, say that Day Z was cause by the shiny stones within Yeager. Lester fear that the stones may increase the crime rank in Yeager like in Hectare. Stockgil say otherwise as he want to stay with Yeager to gave Hope a better life. Now as a young adult, Hope is now in Esnaythea Academy, where she want to understand the many worlds in the universe with her rainbow power. After having a rough time in the Academy, she soon became uneasy allies with fellow convicts and supernatural friends like Perla Stardrop, and Marybeth Iced. But while Hope is in Esnaythea Academy, a bad turn of evert happened in Yeager City, as a new villainous group known as the Montague Gang arrive and want to rebuild Yeager Kingdom by what their prince want, dubbed Romeo McQueen. The tragic turn of evert is now cause in the Region of Yeager. Cast Main *Hope Anarchy *Perla Stardrop *Marybeth Iced *Giovanna Gat *Kuroki Akasuki *Eleanor Rosa Side Yeager High *Lesley Windblade *Delware Steel *Nesbitt Steel II *Arabella Della Croce *Koyama Sen *Kai Hawkins *Ms. Emilia Webb *Juliet McKing Yeager Resident *Ewans Steven *Damiano Cicio Andreotti *Stockgil *Starla *Stockny Gat *Doctor Don Lester *Danny Stardrop *Andrew Stardrop *Diamond Jacky *Paul the Merchant *Riley Dash Villains *Kotetsu Akuji *Rico McGlenn *The Crimson Nightmare *Sid Mercy *Phoebe Void *Lucinda Sharpe *Eva Manglyeong *Layla Gagaga *The Artist Formerly Known as Gabriel *Victor Motors *Cassandra Anderson *Umeji Naganori *Greed *Lust *Sloth *Envy *Pride *Gluttory *Wrath *Romeo McQueen Episodes List Season 1 *Episode 1: First Day in Esnaythea Academy *Episode 2: Hope's Roommate *Episode 3: The Yeager Saint Queen *Episode 4: The Witch Club *Episode 5: Romeo Oh Romeo *Episode 6: Going Italian Part 1 *Episode 7: Going Italian Part 2 *Episode 8: Hardcore Ewans *Episode 9: Trip to the Gagaga *Episode 10: Gabriel (Part 1) *Episode 11: Gabriel (Part 2) *Episode 12: Wicked Witches (Part 1) *Episode 13: Wicked Witches (Part 2) *Episode 14: Wicked Witches (Part 3) *Episode 15: The New Wizard of the Dark Power *Episode 16: Crimson Step *Episode 17: Camp Esnaythea (Part 1) *Episode 18: Camp Esnaythea (Part 2) *Episode 19: Nesbitt II *Episode 20: The Seven Sins Arrival *Episode 21: Fallen Angel Season 2 *Episode 22: Father's Last World *Episode 23: Comforting Family *Episode 24: Ajetz (Part 1) *Episode 25: Ajetz (Part 2) *Episode 26: Ajetz (Part 3) *Episode 27: The Woman in the Bar *Episode 28: The Return of Motorcity (Part 1) *Episode 29: The Return of Motorcity (Part 2) *Episode 30: The Doctor Who Were Formally Unknown *Episode 31: Detective Andreotti *Episode 32: The Jewelry Heist *Episode 33: The Million Dollar Man *Episode 34: Porn Night *Episode 35: The Prime Warrior *Episode 36: The Shiny Pearl (Part 1) *Episode 37: The Shiny Pearl (Part 2) *Episode 38: The Shiny Pearl (Part 3) Season 3 *Episode 39: The Boy Next Door *Episode 40: Sexual Lust (Part 1) *Episode 41: Sexual Lust (Part 2) *Episode 42: Cold Wind *Episode 43: Lazy City *Episode 44: Stockny Gat Out of Hell *Episode 45: Pride and Prime *Episode 46: Justice Day *Episode 47: Spring Break (Part 1) *Episode 48: Spring Break (Part 2) *Episode 49: Spring Break (Part 3) *Episode 50: Trixy Starla *Episode 51: Pride and Prime (Part 1) *Episode 52: Pride and Prime (Part 2) *Episode 53: Mister BlackSpeed *Episode 54: WASP Trip *Episode 55: Hungry Hungry Fatty (Part 1) *Episode 56: Hungry Hungry Fatty (Part 2) *Episode 57: The Boss of the Montague Gang *Episode 58: In Love with a Capulet Season 4 *Episode 59: The Yeager Yakuza *Episode 60: Invasion Love, all of the Yuri *Episode 61: Beat'em and Eat'em (Part 1) *Episode 62: Beat'em and Eat'em (Part 2) *Episode 63: Cofused Love *Episode 64: Trip to Regal High (Part 1) *Episode 65: Trip to Regal High (Part 2) *Episode 66: Paper Trait *Episode 67: PayDay *Episode 68: Money is a Sin *Episode 69: True Love is in the Poison Season 5 *Episode 70: Talking Blood (Part 1) *Episode 71: Talking Blood (Part 2) *Episode 72: Talking Blood (Part 3) *Episode 73: The History of McQueen *Episode 74: Fallen Angel *Episode 75: Ice Witch of Darkness *Episode 76: Crystal Maze (Part 1) *Episode 77: Crystal Maze (Part 2) *Episode 78: Hot Spring Love *Episode 79: Mercuito *Episode 80: The Revealed of Romeo McQueen and Juliet McKing *Episode 81: Rainbow Heart Is Unbreakable (Part 1) *Episode 82: Rainbow Heart Is Unbreakable (Part 2) *Episode 83: Rainbow Heart Is Unbreakable (Part 3) *Episode 84: Juliet's True Lover *Episode 85: Goodbye, Esnaythea Academy - The Fairy Heart Category:TV Series Category:Team Future Speed